


Touchy

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dr and Mrs Geyer treat Theo like a son, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Theo is living with Liam, Theo just needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: Theo didn’t realise that being part of a family would be quite so tactile.





	Touchy

Theo wasn’t expecting being part of a family to be quite so tactile.  
  
After he moved into the Dunbar-Geyer house he wasn’t sure what he should expect. It certainly wasn’t the shame he felt after he pulled his hand away as if he had been burnt when Mrs Geyer ‘s fingers brushed over his as she handed him his morning coffee. He had jumped a foot in the air when Dr Geyer had clapped him on the shoulder when he got back from picking up take out for the family.  
  
But the most shocking thing was the casual ease with which Liam touched him. The was used to Liam’s hands on him- grabbing his hand to run, punching him in the face, hitting him in the chest when he wanted to point something out. But this was all together different.  
  
Now, when Theo was sitting on the couch and Liam flopped down next to him, there was barely an inch between them. Liam brushed eyelashes off Theo’s cheeks and fixed the collar on his shirt when it was a mess. They seemed to constantly bump shoulders when they were walking side by side and it could be Theo’s imagination, but it sure felt like Liam’s hands lingered whenever they touched. At some point Liam had lost all sense of personal boundaries.  
  
Theo was growing far too used to Liam barging into the bathroom the second he was done with his shower, nudging him out of the way to get the sink to get ready for school. He had even stopped reacting violently when Liam would still food from his plate before he was finished. He had finally acclimatized to sharing everything with Liam- a home, clothes, food, personal space.  
  
It was at this point that Theo felt things shift. While watching TV at night, Theo somehow became a better option for Liam than the millions of pillows Mrs Geyer scattered around the living room. After Theo had grabbed Liam’s hand to run from a hunter in the woods, Liam refused to let his hand go until they had caught up with Scott and the others. Theo began to experiment. He let his own fingers brush over Liam’s skin at every opportunity and something inside him swelled whenever Liam lent into his touch.  
  
Theo wonders if it’s a wolf thing- the need to be super tactile and begins to observe the rest of the pack. Initially, he sits back and observes. Malia has the same lack of filter that Liam seems to have, and will touch the others with humour and ease. Scott is the same, he rubs Liam’s shoulders like a proud dad and seems to be in constant contact with Malia. Even Derek (begrudgingly) allows Stiles to lean against him when they watch a film and even does an awkward one armed hug with Malia before he and Stiles head out for the night. But Liam- he is all over everyone.  
  
He hugs Scott tightly when they arrive, wrestles with Malia, steals food from Mason’s plate and sits with his head in Lydia’s lap and his feet in Stiles’. He touches his friends with such abandonment that it shocks Theo. For a time he had felt special- like the contact between he and Liam was something intimate- but as he watched Lydia card her fingers through Liam’s hair, he was hit by the revelation that this is just how Liam is with his friends.  
  
For the next week, Theo tries to push down the need inside him for more- clearly the touches and the leaning and the gentle brushing of fingers was just Liam’s way of telling him that he accepted him as a friend. Theo shoved down the prickly feeling he got under his when Liam lent his body weight on him and told himself it’s just because this whole thing was new.  
“Did Mom say what’s for dinner?” Liam walked into the living room and flopped on the couch, his legs across Theo’s lap.  
“I can literally smell your cheese burger breath- you better not have left the wrappers in my truck again!” Theo rested his arm against Liam’s shin, ignoring the heat radiating from their contact. He was fine with Liam borrowing his truck to go to Lacrosse practice but wasn’t the biggest fan of it being returned full of the evidence of Liam’s fast food addiction. “Your Mom said something about us fending for ourselves tonight.”  
“By fend for ourselves you mean you will hunt and gather and provide for us?” Theo had yet to see Liam make anything that was remotely edible- but he had seen him set microwave mac and cheese on fire  
“I’ve got it” Theo laughed, pushing Liam’s legs off his lap he stood and moved into the kitchen.  
  
Theo wasn’t sure if Liam was deliberately trying to drive him out of his mind but he felt as though the boy barely let him move two feet without some form of contact. He stole pieces of carrot off the chopping board, rubbed Theo’s shoulders while he worked over the stove, when he balanced his finger tips on the small of Theo’s back when he leaned up to get a glass out of the overhead cupboard, Theo felt his heart was about to burst.  
“I think I’m going to move out.” Theo said, voice steady.  
“Got a better offer?” Liam laughed, gripping Theo’s shoulders and squeezing gently. Theo rolled his shoulders back nervously  
“It’s just time I guess.” He said, moving from Liam’s grasp  
“Hey, wait. What is this about?” Liam moved back into Theo’s space, blocking him against the kitchen cupboards and looking up at him with those too blue eyes  
“It’s just something I need to work out.” Theo said, again trying to move away from Liam.  
“Theo, talk to me, we both know you don’t have anywhere to go.” Liam said, reaching out and rubbing his hand up Theo’s bicep.  
  
The touches and the look of concern on Liam’s face was too much for Theo. He felt dirty in that he had taken the affection that Liam had for all his friends and turned it into something dirty and unclean. He felt his heart rate increase. He had to get out of this house and away from the one person that had given him a chance- the one truly good thing in his life. Theo turned off the hot plates and stormed from the room- heading for the guest room upstairs. He began throwing his stuff in his duffle bag- he had to get out of here before he ruined everything.  
  
“Theo, what is this?” Liam stood in the door way, watching as Theo threw clothes into his bag.  
“I’m broken, Ok?” Theo snarled “I just can’t do all the touching. You are just being kind and I just want- You’re just everywhere.” His last statement came out sounding far more pathetic than Theo had intended. Tears were welling in his eyes and he knew he just had to get out before he lost the one friend he had in the world. He couldn’t soil the one good thing he had going for him.  
“Theo.” Liam was blocking the doorway and Theo looked wistfully to the window, weighing up his escape options. “You want what?”  
Theo turned around, he barely heard Liam’s question over the sound of his heart beating in his ears.  
“You.” Theo said simply, shrugging his shoulders and dropping the shirt he was balling in his hands. He looked away, the slight relief of his confession gave way to the panic, and he continued grabbing clothes and shoving them into his bag.  
“You want me?” Liam asked, leaning against the doorframe. “Like want me?”  
“I know it’s just how you are with your friends- I watched and I understand so I’ll go-“ Theo stammered, knowing that he just needed to be out of the house and away from the most dangerous situation he had ever landed himself in.  
  
Liam didn’t respond with words, instead he stalked forward, using werewolf strength to wrap his arms around Theo.  
“Theo I am going to hold you for one whole minute.” Liam said, resting his head on Theo’s shoulder as he felt the older boys heart rate and breathing speed up before leveling out. The two stood, somewhat awkwardly, Theo’s arms pinned to his sides and his head thrown back. When a minute had past Liam pulled back, running his hands up and down Theo’s arms “I’m going to kiss your cheek now.” All Theo could do was nod and then he felt Liam’s soft lips kiss first his left cheek, then his right before moving to his right ear “Is it ok if I kiss you for real?”  
  
Not trusting his words, Theo tipped his head, his bottom lip catching between both of Liam’s in a gentle brush. They repeated that movement, timidly touching lips until Theo broke away.  
“Is this ok?”Liam asked, joining his hands with Theo’s and tilting his head.  
“You don’t have to do this for me.” Theo whispered, turning his head and clothing his eyes. He was met with a forceful kiss, so different from the previous one. Liam gripped Theo’s neck, forcing his tongue past his lips. When they broke apart Liam smiled wide  
“I’ve been dying to do that for months- but you’ve always been so touchy.” He said, using his thumbs to wipe the tears that Theo hadn’t realized he had shed  
“It’s just-“ Theo began to offer before he was cut off again by Liam’s lips  
“Shut up, dude, and go with it.” This time when Liam loved to kiss him, Theo met him half way. Their kiss continued until they heard Mrs Geyer’s car in the driveway. The two sprung apart moving to opposite sides of the room.  
  
“We good? You’ve given up on moving out?” Liam laughed, licking his own swollen lips, eyes flicking to Theo’s.  
“I suppose I can stay around for a little longer.” Theo offered a weak smile.  
  
  
  
As always, Theo was a quick learner. He learned not to jump when Mrs Geyer cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed his forehead. Not to flinch when Dr Geyer slings his arm around his shoulders. He learns not to doubt Liam’s attentions either, not when the younger boy dips his fingers into the back of Theo’s shorts while he cooks them dinner, or creeps his hand up his thigh while they watch movies. He’s learned to anticipate Liam jumping into the shower with him in the morning, claiming to be low on time and keen on making sure Theo’s back was thoroughly cleaned when in reality it was to push Theo against the cool tiles and kiss every inch of wet skin he can reach.  
  
Theo wasn’t expecting being part of a family be quite so tactile, but he is learning that he likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> -first posted on tumblr-


End file.
